


Overdone

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, just. hungover cuddles, might end up being more than that WHOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Kagura drank too much, Ragna's worried about his trainwreck boyfriend, cuddling ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Ragna registers upon waking up is the light from the bathroom shining in his face. Next is the decidedly unpleasant sound of Kagura retching. He doesn't even have to look at the clock to know it's some  _ ungodly _ hour of the night and he drags himself to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water. Somewhere along the way he realizes he fell asleep with his socks on.  Or, more accurately, he nearly slipped and ate the wood floor in the hallway on the way back to Kagura’s room. 

He sits down beside Kagura, placing the glass between them and patting his sick boyfriend’s back with one hand while he rubs the sleep out of his eyes with the other. Another violent gag wracks Kagura’s frame and Ragna catches a stray lock of his hair, tucking it behind his ear to avoid getting vomit on it. When he's done emptying his stomach into the toilet, Kagura looks over at Ragna, half wondering when and how he appeared next to him, half trying to keep from dry heaving. “You're a complete wreck,” Ragna says with a sigh, shaking his head and pushing the glass toward Kagura. 

Kagura sits up, squinting at the water for a second before taking it, downing half the glass before making to speak. “Thanks.” 

“No problem. C'mon,” Ragna says as he stands, extending a hand to help Kagura to his feet. “Let's get you back to bed.” Kagura sways unsteadily, wrapping an arm around Ragna’s waist to right himself. When Kagura leans in for a kiss, Ragna places a hand over his mouth with a scowl. “Uh. How about you brush your teeth first.” 

Ragna leaves him to it and Kagura complies without complaint, ready to rid his mouth of the taste of bile, especially if it means kisses. The steady ache of an impending hangover spreads through his skull- which will be veritable  _ hell _ in full swing- as he trudges back to bed, slipping in beside Ragna. 

“Feel better?” Brushing Kagura's bangs out of his face, Ragna presses a kiss to his forehead. This, Kagura decides, definitely beats any hangover he's had in the past in terms of aftercare. 

Kagura groans, pulling Ragna close and moving to rest his head on his chest. Ragna's heartbeat seems to mirror the pain pulsating through his head. The room swims, but at least he doesn't have to vomit anymore. “Hardly.” 

Ragna sighs, stroking Kagura’s temple with his thumb. This idiot. This lovely idiot. “Don't overdo it, then. I'll get you more water and an aspirin. And something to eat. You'll puke again if you take it on an empty stomach,” Ragna murmurs quietly so as not to exacerbate Kagura’s headache. The latter clings to him when he tries to move away, saying something under his breath in dissent Ragna can't quite catch. “What?”

“Stay,” Kagura says softly, attempting to pull Ragna back into bed. “Let's worry about that later. I wanna sleep.” Truthfully, he just doesn't feel like following Ragna to the kitchen. And he's sure if he does he'll end up falling and cracking his head open on something. 

“It'll be worse when you wake up if I don't get you  _ something _ , just let me--” Kagura shuts him up with his lips. Ragna relents to the languid kiss, sinking back under the covers. “...Fine,” he sighs, smiling a little. “Don't blame me when you feel like shit tomorrow.”

“I won't, promise.” Kagura resumes his position listening to Ragna's pulse. “Thanks for trying to take care of me, babe,” he says with a soft yawn, pressing kisses to Ragna’s skin. 

Ragna laughs, slipping an arm around Kagura. “How could I not? Someone’s gotta when you're being such a mess.” Mess yes, but an  _ endearing _ kind of mess. Ragna doesn't really mind this, but is concerned nonetheless. “You sure you're gonna be alright?” 

“Mmhm. It's not like I haven't been hungover before, Ragna.” 

“You sure as hell act like it. I'm surprised you haven't learned to deal with it better by now,” Ragna scoffs and rolls his eyes, hands venturing up and down Kagura's back slowly. 

Kagura nips Ragna’s collarbone playfully, earning a startled gasp. “Quiet, you.” It takes his alcohol addled mind a minute to process his train of thought, wondering why Ragna knows so much about this. He seems oddly experienced in this field. “So, you've drank too much before, too, huh?” 

Ragna shifts in Kagura’s arms. “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“I'm fine just laying here with you. Don't change the subject.” 

“Yeah, I have. What of it?” 

A gentle hand moves to Ragna’s shoulder, moving slowly over where seithr and skin meet. “No need to get so defensive, sunshine. Just curious. We should drink together sometime.” 

A half nervous laugh leaves Ragna's lips as his hands fidget over Kagura's skin. “Maybe. I don't… I don't drink a lot.” 

“Alright, no pressure.” His thoughts turn instead to how Ragna might act intoxicated and his lips turn up in a smile. “I bet you're  _ cute _ drunk,” he coos, pressing his lips to Ragna's throat. 

Though Kagura can't see it, Ragna's face reddens. “Shut up,” he hisses, halfheartedly biting the bridge of Kagura’s nose. “We both know  _ you _ aren't.” A half lie, but a flustered Ragna is just an invitation for insults, regardless of sincerity. 

Kagura laughs. “Harsh, babe.” Shifting so they're level, he brushes his lips over Ragna’s before kissing him. “Love you.” 

“I love you too, but  _ god  _ did you brush your teeth with whiskey? Your mouth still tastes like it,” Ragna murmurs sleepily, stretching with a catlike yawn. “Now sleep. We both need it.” 

Kagura can't find reason to complain, content to curl up beside Ragna and slip off into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still debating a second chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna's an intoxicated dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed at like. 2 am so. probably not very good or cohesive. probably will be a part three tbh fksgkjf  
> i need to sleep instead of doing this _god_

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

Ragna grumbles this as he follows Kagura into the not-too-crowded bar. It's less of an inconvenience than he lets on, though, as spending time with Kagura is always welcome. There are enough people occupying the place for there to be a constant murmur of voices in conversation over soft music, but not enough to impede an escape should anyone recognize him. 

“What do you mean ‘talked into?’” Kagura says with a laugh. “I asked, and you  _ agreed _ to come with.” 

Ragna scoffs dismissively, rolling his eyes as a smile slips into his expression. “Yeah, well…” They both sit down toward the end of the bar, in the orbit of a mellow bartender who inquires what they'd each like to drink. 

“I'll take a Bloody Mary.” Kagura starts to order, but Ragna interjects with, “He won't be having anything.” The bartender nods, meandering off to attend to someone else and make the drink. 

“What-” Kagura begins to protest, only to be shushed by Ragna. 

“If I'm drinking, you're not. This was  _ your idea _ .” Ragna squints at Kagura accusingly, poking his chest. “I do something dumb, and it's on  _ you _ to stop me.” 

“You've got a point…” Kagura huffs. “Fine.” While a disappointment, he supposes it's worth it. He's probably lucky, he realizes, Ragna trusts him enough to go through with this in the first place. 

Ragna catches the way he frowns and ever so slightly slumps against the bar with his head in his hand and he can't help but laugh. “Are you  _ pouting _ right now? Don't tell me you didn't see this coming.” A few minutes later, the bartender sits his drink in front of him. He takes the garnish from his glass and brandishes it vaguely in Kagura's direction. “You can have my celery if it'll make you feel better.” 

After less than a second of consideration, Kagura scrunches up his nose in disgust. Ragna shouldn't find it as adorable as he does. “…Think I'll pass. Why even start with  _ that _ anyway?” Kagura inclines his head, pointing to the drink with his chin. 

Ragna takes a sip, shrugging and fighting the urge to grimace at the taste of the tomato juice concoction. “It's like insurance. Keeps you hydrated. Might make tomorrow suck less.” 

Kagura raises his eyebrows. He hadn't considered that. Well, isn't he learning. The next time the bartender comes around, he points out her attractiveness, earning him a elbow to the ribs, a little harder than would be considered a joke. “Hey, I was kidding,” he says, laughing a little and holding his side. 

“So was I.” Ragna returns the smile Kagura gives him and for a moment Kagura’s tempted to kiss him. But they're in public and Ragna would die of embarrassment at the affection. 

It doesn't take long for Ragna’s intoxication to start showing. “You're a lightweight, huh?” Kagura remarks as he notices the way Ragna's words start to slur between drinks three and four, unable to give up the chance to tease him. 

Ragna's face flushes all too easily. “Sh-shut up.” 

“It's cute.” And it is, especially when Ragna’s expression breaks into a genuine and flustered grin. Kagura can't keep himself from smiling back, looking at Ragna with the utmost adoration and sighing. 

“ _ Kagura _ ,” Ragna almost whines, unable to conceal a giggle. He covers face with one hand, feeling himself blush harder. 

“What? It is,” Kagura coos, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss Ragna all over his crimson cheeks. Instead, he fixes Ragna’s bangs, brushing the hair out of his eyes and coaxing the hand on his face away. 

Ragna nips at the hand in his face, catching Kagura's thumb between his teeth, letting go when Kagura pulls back his hand with a short laugh. “Yeah? According to you, half the shit I  _ do _ is cute.” 

“Because  _ you're _ cute. Obviously.” 

Ragna blushes anew, finishing drink four. “So are you, idiot.” Leave it to Ragna to follow up a compliment with an insult. Something about what Ragna just said makes him laugh; a frenetic and breathy giggle. “I love you,” Ragna murmurs, fingers moving slowly over the rim of his empty cocktail glass before the bartender takes it away to refill it. 

That shouldn't make Kagura’s heart beat as hard as it does, but here he is. “Love you too.” 

A drink or two more is enough. Ragna pulls Kagura toward him by his cape, brazenly kissing him as Kagura makes some noise of confusion before giving in, one hand resting on Ragna’s hip. “Let's go home, babe,” Ragna mumbles softly, backing off so his lips barely brush Kagura’s as he speaks. 

Kagura agrees  _ emphatically _ . He pays the bartender before helping Ragna outside, and he clings to him both for support and out of affection. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, like. two weeks late  
>  ~~i hate it but. w/e~~

As soon as they're inside, Ragna pulls Kagura against him and kisses him; his mouth tastes so heavily of vodka Kagura thinks he gets a little buzzed just from the kiss. When he pulls away, Ragna snickers, craning his neck to bite Kagura's collarbone and nuzzle his throat. “Someone's playful,” Kagura murmurs, stifling a sigh as lips trace over his neck and jaw. 

“Kagura,” Ragna half mumbles into his skin, nuzzling the underside of Kagura's jaw. Warmth blooms in his veins and he leans against Kagura slightly as his legs threaten to give out. “Fuck me.”

Kagura's face flushes slightly and the heat pooling beneath his stomach makes itself more than known; this sudden… straightforwardness is out of left field. How could he say no (as if he  _ would _ ) with Ragna all over him like this? “No argument here,” he coos, pressing a short kiss to Ragna’s lips, making him whine in displeasure. “ _ I'm  _ fine with doing it right here, but I assume you'd rather get to bed?” 

An annoyed groan leaves Ragna’s throat and he slips his arms around Kagura's neck. “Carry me, then.” Hell if he can be bothered to walk  _ maybe _ twenty feet. Not when there's someone perfectly capable of picking him up right in front of him. 

This is new; he's never  _ asked _ before. Hell, half the time when Kagura picks him up he struggles until he's back on his feet. Kagura bends down slightly to scoop him up, and Ragna giggles, pressing the side of his face against Kagura’s shoulder while Kagura hightails it to their room. Kicking the door shut behind them, Kagura lays him down gently, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him. Ragna hooks his legs around Kagura’s waist, flipping them over and pulling away to clumsily undo his jacket and throw it aside. He makes an attempt at Kagura’s belts, and Kagura props himself up on his elbows to watch in amusement as his shaky hands make no headway. “Need help there, babe?” 

“Take it  _ off _ ,” Ragna huffs, pressing his lips together in irritation, moving back on Kagura’s thighs. 

Grinning, Kagura sits up to bite and kiss Ragna’s neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “I will in a sec,” he mumbles between hickies, sliding Ragna’s shirt off. The shudder that runs down Ragna’s spine at the heavy heat of Kagura’s mouth on his skin is almost too good. Teeth graze his collarbone and he groans, clutching Kagura's cape tightly. When Ragna hides his flushed face in Kagura's shoulder, Kagura presses his lips to his ear. “Everything alright?” Nodding and mumbling in assent, Ragna whimpers his name when Kagura nips at the shell of his ear. “Just wanted to make sure.” 

Biting his lip as hands creep up his thighs, Ragna sighs and throws his head back. “Hurry up,” he mumbles between pants, pressing into Kagura’s touch. 

Easing his boyfriend into laying down, Kagura sheds his mantle and undoes his belts. “Cool it, babe,” Kagura says, rubbing Ragna’s erection through his pants. Soft sounds of pleasure leave Ragna as he moves his hips eagerly against Kagura’s hand. Between the alcohol and lust in his system, Ragna quickly melts into a trembling, incoherent mess. He whines when Kagura takes his hand away, pulling Kagura down to kiss him and scratching at his skin after pushing his shirt open. 

“Fuck me until I can't  _ walk _ ,” Ragna breathes when they part, digging his nails into Kagura’s hips. 

Kagura blushes anew as a rush of arousal shoots down his spine. Keeping himself in check  ~~ among other things ~~ is getting harder. “Keep talking like that and I might,” Kagura manages to reply as he sits up, adding his shirt to the pile of clothes on the floor. Quick work is made of both their pants; Kagura’s suddenly more keen on cutting to the chase. 

Ragna practically tears off his boxers and crawls over to the nightstand (giving Kagura a  _ lovely _ view of his rear end that makes his cock ache,) rifling in the drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube. He lays back, pouring it over his fingers eagerly before setting the bottle back on the nightstand. Slipping two clawed fingers into himself, Ragna arches with an ardent moan. His legs splay outward unabashedly as he works his fingers into his now slick hole, shuddering and gasping. 

He should probably be ashamed, Kagura notes, of how he gawks at Ragna, but he can't help it. It's an oddly entrancing sight, Ragna whimpering and at the mercy of his own hand. Not to mention the fact that  _ shame _ may not be a word found in Kagura Mutsuki’s lexicon. 

“N-nnh-” Ragna sighs breathily, pulling his fingers out as he shakes and clutches the sheets below. “ _ Now _ are you gonna keep me waiting?” 

Boxers are quickly forgone in favor of impatient boyfriend, and Kagura moves into position with possibly a little too much zeal. “Of course not.” He kisses Ragna, entering him roughly. Ragna claws at Kagura’s shoulders, whimpering against his lips and hitching his legs on Kagura’s hip. 

Ragna pulls away, shuddering as he slides his hands down Kagura’s back. “Shit, babe-!” he gasps, weakly dragging his nails over Kagura’s back as he begins to thrust. Curling around Kagura, Ragna presses his face into his neck.

“Kaguraaa…” 

“You doing okay?” Kagura murmurs, pressing a kiss to Ragna’s temple. 

“Yeah,” Ragna whines, panting softly between thrusts. He gradually tenses around Kagura, trembling and mouthing at his skin. When Kagura angles his hips slightly, Ragna swears under his breath at the way he brushes against his prostate, tightening around Kagura in a way that makes him groan and shudder. “Aah- you're gonna m-make me come.” 

Kagura's laugh devolves into a moan as he clutches the sheets beneath them; he's not about to admit it, but he's closer than expected. “That’s- nnh- kinda the point, sweet pea.” It doesn't take long for Ragna to go over the edge, moaning and clawing and sinking his teeth into Kagura’s flesh, making him come in turn. Kagura shudders, grunting and gripping Ragna’s thighs and trying to sit up, only to be pulled back down by Ragna, who he realizes is drinking his blood. He nudges Ragna off him, pulling out and sitting up. Ragna follows, going for the side of his neck again before Kagura intercepts him with a kiss. “Hey, that's enough,” he says when they part, not minding the blood now on both their lips. 

“You taste good,” Ragna mumbles with a frown, resting his head on Kagura's shoulder and running his tongue up his neck. 

What can you even say to that? “Uh. Thanks? Now c'mon-” Kagura eases Ragna out of his lap- “let's shower before you pass out.” Ragna whines in protest as Kagura picks him up, sullenly insisting they go back to bed. “Nope. You don't wanna wake up feeling gross and neither do I.” 

-

Ragna curls around Kagura once he's in bed. “How’d I never tell you your eyes are really pretty?” he says quietly, taking Kagura's face in his hands. 

Clumsy wording aside, the compliment seemed genuine. “You're too sweet,” Kagura says with a grin while he brushes wet hair out of his face to kiss his forehead. “Heh, I'm gonna be the one taking care of  _ you _ tomorrow, huh?” 

“Guess so.” Ragna pinches his cheek, pulling it a little before letting go. “Hope you're happy.”

“Mmhm,” Kagura hums, pulling Ragna closer. “This was definitely interesting.”

“Good.” Ragna snuggles into Kagura's arms with a content sigh. “Don't expect this to happen again, though,” he mumbles, nuzzling Kagura’s chest, drifting perhaps too easily into unconsciousness. 


End file.
